disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planes 2: Fire
Planes: Fire & Rescue (originally titled Planes 2: Fire and RescueExclusive: DisneyToon Already Working on Planes Sequel) is the second film in the Planes series, and the fourth film overall in the ''Cars'' universe. Its plot involves Dusty working at a National Park to stop forest fires. It will have a 3D theatrical release on July 18, 2014.The Muppets...Again is Now Muppets Most Wanted, Planes: Fire and Rescue AnnouncedMore Disney Release Dates: Two New Marvel Pics, ‘Alexander’, ‘Hundred-Foot Journey’, ‘Into The Woods’, ‘Planes’ Sequel Slotted Plot "Planes: Fire & Rescue features a quirky crew of elite firefighting aircraft devoted to protecting historic Piston Peak National Park from a raging wildfire. When world famous air racer Dusty (voice of Dane Cook) from the first movie, learns that his engine is damaged and he may never race again, he must shift gears and is launched into the world of wildfire air attack. Dusty joins forces with veteran fire and rescue helicopter Blade Ranger and his courageous air attack team, including spirited super scooper Lil' Dipper (voice of Bowen), heavy-lift helicopter Windlifter, ex-military transport Cabbie and a lively bunch of brave all-terrain vehicles known as The Smokejumpers. Together, the fearless team battles a massive wildfire, and Dusty learns what it takes to become a true hero."D23 Expo: New Art From the Upcoming Disney, Pixar and Disneytoon Movies Voice Cast (International) English�������� *Dane Cook: Dusty Crophopper *Julie Bowen: Lil' Dipper *TBA: Blade Ranger *TBA: Cabbie *TBA: Windlifter *Curtis ArmstrongWATCH: ‘Planes 2: Fire & Rescue’ Full Length Trailer: TBA According to an interview with Bobs Gannaway and Ferrell Barron, the characters Chug, Dottie and Skipper Riley are scheduled to return in the sequel,Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo though it is unknown if Brad Garrett, Teri Hatcher and Stacy Keach will reprise their roles. French (Français)���� Spanish (Español)���� German (Deutsch)���� Portuguese - Brazil (Português - Brasil) Danish (Dansk) Ukrainian (Український) Music Mark Mancina, who composed the music for the first film, will return for the sequel.Mark Mancina to Return for ‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ Potential sequel It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui that the Planes series will be a trilogy.Planes trilogy confirmed; Cryer’s recasting discussed Instead of publishing an Art of book for the first film, Chronicle Books will publish The Art of Planes 1 & 2 to coincide with the release of the sequel.Exclusive: The Art of Planes book to coincide with Planes 2 Besides the Planes series, DisneyToon is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if Planes is well received.Bob Hilgenberg and Rob Muir on the Rise and Fall of Disney’s Circle 7 AnimationDisney's 'Cars 2' a Hit Already—in Stores John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding."In ‘Cars 2,’ John Lasseter Says Big Oil is the ‘Uber Bad Guy’ International Release Dates *Argentina - July 17, 2014 *Portugal - July 17, 2014 *United States - July 18, 2014 *France - July 23, 2014 *Cambodia - July 24, 2014 *Netherlands - July 24, 2014 *United Kingdom - August 8, 2014 *Ireland - August 8, 2014 *Germany - August 14, 2014 *Hong Kong SAR - August 14, 2014 *Italy - August 20, 2014 *Demmark - August 28, 2014 *Sweden - August 29, 2014 *Singapore - September 4, 2014 *Brazil - September 12, 2014 *Australia - September 18, 2014 *New Zealand - September 18, 2014 Trivia *Aside from the new title, the Planes logo appears to have a few small changes. For example: **The silver metal has been changed to bronze. **The small star below the title "Planes" has been changed to a sort of firehouse symbol. Gallery References Category:Films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Planes Category:Sequels